Rainbow Days
by ReiyKa
Summary: BUKAN songfic, tapi videofic. Kasane Teto, murid pindahan misterius, duduk di sebelah Kagamine Rin yang mulutnya tak pernah menutup. Apakah mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk perang kalimat berkalori tinggi ataukah.../For FFC A Fic from the OST Video
1. Rainbow Days

**DISCLAIMER  
><strong>_vocaloid_ dan _utauloid _milik _Yamaha, Zero-G_, _Crypton Future Media_, _PowerFX_, _INTERNET Co.,Ltd_, _AH Software_, _Ecapsule_, _Sony Music Entertainment_, _Bplats_, dan karakter fisik yang muncul dalam cerita ini berdasarkan gambar-gambar chara _vocaloid_ yang dapat dilihat di _vocaloid wiki_.

**RAINBOW DAYS  
><strong>MUSIC death-ohagi  
>ILLUSTRATION amoko<br>VOICE MIX yurahonyaP  
>MASTERING kagomeP<br>ENGLISH LYRIC damesuke  
>MOVIE sforza_t<p>

**ReiyKa sudah membaca seluruh Guidelines**  
><strong>karena itulah, ini bukan SONGFIC.<strong>  
><strong>tidak akan ada lirik lagu di cerita ini.<strong>  
><strong>karena ini adalah VIDEOFIC.<strong>

merasa ini unik? silahkan lanjutkan membaca. :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**dia...**

yang mencintai musik lebih dari apapun di dunia ini

dan

**dia...**

yang membenci musik lebih dari apapun di dunia ini

.

..

**dia...**

yang punya sebuah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah teraih

dan

**dia...**

yang bisa mendapatkannya tanpa harus berusaha

.

..

...

**dia...**

yang tidak pernah jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri

dan

**dia...**

yang pemalu namun selalu berusaha keras

.

..

...

...

**dia...**

yang mengamati semuanya dalam diam

dan

**dia...**

yang mengetahui segalanya tanpa mengatakan apapun

.

.

.

.

**karena dia tidak bermakna satu**


	2. Kasane Teto

**Kasane Teto**

* * *

><p>"Kau dengar soal murid pindahan itu?"<p>

Kagamine Rin menajamkan semua indera pendengarannya untuk mendengar percakapan itu secara lengkap dan jelas. Jangan anggap menguping adalah hobi terpendamnya, tapi jelas, dia butuh tahu informasi seperti itu secepatnya.

"Ah... aku sudah lihat sekilas! Yang rambutnya merah kan?"

"Itu benar, itu benar!"

"Akan masuk kelas berapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi kulihat tadi dia sedang bersama Megurine-sensei."

"Megurine-sensei? Hmm, artinya akan masuk kelas 2-B ya?"

Senyuman terbentuk di bibir gadis dengan rambut pirang sebahu itu. Iris biru mudanya melebar dengan perasaan senang merasuk ke dalam hatinya. Akan ada murid baru tepat di kelasnya. Bukankah itu terdengar menyenangkan?

"Tapi, bukankah itu agak aneh? Masuk di pertengahan semester seperti ini di Akademi Utaunoda... rasanya hampir tidak pernah ada dalam sepanjang sejarah!"

"Kau teralu berlebihan, Neko-chan!"

"Tapi, memang itu kenyataannya, Lily!"

Suara tawa terdengar di depan Rin. Dia mengenal suaranya sebagai suara khas Miki, anak perempuan dari kelas sebelah yang terkenal dengan suara merdunya di angkatannya.

"Yah, kurasa murid baru itu memang bisa dibilang spesial sih..."

"Eh, benarkah itu, Miki?"

"Yap. Dia anak dari composer terkenal kalau tidak salah."

Diam-diam, otak Rin mulai bekerja, mengingat nama-nama composer lagu favoritnya. Soal yang satu ini, jelas, arsip ingatan Rin tersusun dengan amat sangat rapi. Dia cinta musik. Amat cinta dengan musik. Karena itulah, rasa cintanya itu dapat membangkitkan bakat terpendamnya yaitu kemampuannya dalam mengingat apapun yang berhubungan dengan musik.

Apakah Rin semacam pahlawan dalam kisah heroik? Tidak. Dia hanya gadis biasa dengan kemampuan bermusik yang biasa saja. Jangan salahkan gen yang diturunkan secara turun temurun dari keluarga Kagamine kalau misalnya pita suaranya tidak mampu menghasilkan nada yang selaras atau jemarinya yang tidak mampu bergerak cepat saat memainkan alat instrumen.

"Memangnya apa nama keluarganya?"

"Namanya..."

.

.

.

"Kasane Teto."

Rin mengerjapkan kedua iris biru mudanya dengan cepat, seakan tidak percaya dengan sosok yang berdiri tepat di depan kelasnya. Gadis itu—Kasane Teto—memasang ekspresi datar tanpa senyum di wajahnya yang imut. Rambut merahnya digelung secara sempurna di kedua sisi kepalanya. Seragamnya berbeda dengan yang dikenakan Rin—sebuah kemeja dengan lengan menggembung dan rok warna hitam, mungkin itu seragamnya di sekolah yang lama.

"Hanya itu saja?" Sosok wanita dewasa yang berdiri tepat di sebelah gadis itu tersenyum. "Apa kau tidak mau mengatakan hal lainnya kepada teman-teman barumu?"

Kasane Teto menatap wali kelasnya yang baru, seorang wanita muda yang cantik jelita, Megurine Luka, dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."

Hanya itu?

Bukankah sebaiknya kau memberitahu hal-hal tentang dari mana asalmu? Kenapa kau pindah? Atau hal-hal lainnya?

"Kau sudah selesai?" Si wali kelas mencoba memastikan.

Gadis dengan bola mata merah itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, sensei. Sekarang, bisakah aku tahu dimana aku harus duduk di kelas ini?"

Wali kelas mereka yang cantik jelita menunjuk bangku tepat di sebelah Rin. "Silahkan duduk di sebelah sana."

Rin tersenyum lebar ketika mengetahui murid baru itu akan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Dia memasang wajahnya yang ceria, melebarkan kedua iris birunya dengan bersemangat, dan menyahut pelan ketika sosok Kasane Teto sudah berdiri tepat di sebelah mejanya.

"Hai, aku Rin. Kagamine Rin!"

Kasane Teto melirik gadis pirang yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya dengan mata datar, tanpa rasa ketertarikan sedikit pun. Ekspresinya tenang, seolah dia sama sekali tidak mendengar seseorang berbicara dengannya. Dia duduk dengan anggunnya tanpa memberikan respon sama sekali, baik itu berupa anggukkan kepala atau apapun.

"Hei," panggil Rin, masih tak menyerah. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Teto-chan? Manis sekali kan? Ah ya! Tentu saja kau boleh memanggilku Rin! Aku ingin kita menjadi teman dekat, bagaimana?"

Teto masih diam. Gadis itu mengeluarkan buku pelajaran serta pulpen dari dalam tasnya dan mulai menulis seuatu persis seperti apa yang dituliskan gurunya di papan tulis.

"Hei, kau dengar aku kan?"

Iris merah itu tiba-tiba bertemu dengan iris indah sebiru langit saat gadis dengan rambut merah digelung itu menoleh. "Aku tidak peduli kau siapa, tapi tolong jangan ganggu aku! Aku tidak suka dengan anak yang banyak omong sepertimu!"

Dan Rin benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan selanjutnya.**  
><strong>


	3. kalor

**kalor**

* * *

><p>Kagamine Rin tidak pernah diabaikan sebelumnya. Tidak pernah dan seharusnya tidak pernah. Dia adalah gadis dengan tempramen tinggi dan selalu bersikap tidak sabaran. Anggap saja dia adalah seseorang di masa pertumbuhan labilnya.<p>

Tidak teralu pintar dalam berpikir, tapi jelas, dia termasuk seseorang yang pintar dalam mengambil tindakan cepat. Anggap saja kalau dia memiliki sikap sigap yang patut diacungi jempol.

Termasuk ketika harus menghadapi murid baru dingin yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Menyerah jelas bukanlah kata yang bisa menggambarkan diri Rin. Kata tak bersemangat seperti 'menyerah' adalah sesuatu yang amat dibenci Rin. Salahkan cara pasangan Kagamine yang membesarkannya dengan cara seperti itu, jangan salahkan keperibadian Rin yang selalu bersikap seenaknya.

Karena itulah, wajar bukan kalau gadis mungil itu tiba-tiba berteriak di tengah berlangsungnya pelajaran Megurine Luka, wali kelasnya, sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kekesalannya?

Dan tentu saja, wajar baginya untuk mendapat respon berupa tatapan seluruh orang di ruangan kelasnya itu.

Termasuk teguran dari guru fisikanya yang cantik. "Rin-san, ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak?"

Rin melirik sosok Teto yang terkejut karena ulahnya yang tidak terduga. Tanpa menjelaskan apapun, gadis manis itu hanya tersenyum seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang salah. "Tidak ada apa-apa, sensei."

Megurine Luka mengangguk pelan kemudian melanjutkan kembali materi yang baru saja disampaikannya.

"Kalor adalah suatu energi yang mudah diterima dan mudah sekali dilepaskan sehingga dapat mengubah temperatur zat tersebut menjadi naik atau turun."

"Tahu nggak?" Rin mulai bicara lagi. Dia tersenyum lebar. "Ucapan seseorang itu bisa juga disebut kalor."

Yang ada di pikiran Kasane Teto sekarang adalah: betapa gilanya teman sebangkunya ini!

"Hah?" Alis Teto terangkat, tanda dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud gadis pirang di sebelahnya? Seriuskah ataukah...

"Karena ucapan seseorang dapat mengubah temperatur emosi seseorang menjadi naik atau turun." Rin mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian mulai mencatat sesuatu di buku catatannya. "Karena itulah, Teto-chan, kita berteman."

Dan tolong jangan salahkan pasangan Kagamine karena anak yang mereka besarkan tidak dilahirkan untuk membuat suatu logika logis yang berhubungan.**  
><strong>


	4. mulut tak menutup, telinga tak tertutup

**tentang mulut yang tidak pernah menutup dan telinga yang tidak pernah tertutup**

* * *

><p>Sebagian besar orang memang sudah tahu kalau sosok Mikagane Len sebenarnya adalah sepupu dekat dari Kagamine Rin. Seluruh penampilan mereka sama. Dan salahkan kepada gen orang tua mereka yang kembar. Rambut pirang keemasan yang berkilau kapan pun, iris sebiru langit yang amat indah, kulit putih porselen bagaikan boneka kaca, wajah bulat manis yang memesona. Penampilan luar mirip, tapi jelas, isinya berbeda jauh.<p>

Kalau seorang Kagamine Rin banyak bicara, maka Mikagane Len adalah sosok diam tanpa suara. Bahkan orang yang baru pertama kali melihat mereka berdua tahu hal itu.

Kemampuan Len jauh di atas rata-rata. Dia mampu menebak sesuatu hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas, memperkirakan semua yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang, dengan tepat, tanpa harus mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Oke. Dia pendiam. Kalian bisa menyimpulkan sifat utama dari seorang Mikagane Len.

Dan juga... termasuk seorang pendengar yang amat sangat baik.

Mulut Rin adalah tipe mulut yang tidak akan pernah menutup, kecuali jika sang pemilik ingin. Dan resiko yang harus selalu dihadapi oleh Len adalah menjadi telinga yang tidak akan pernah menutup.

Mereka berkebalikan. Tentu saja. Tidak sama. Memangnya di dunia ini ada yang sama begitu?

Karena itulah, seperti siang yang sudah dilalui Len selama tujuh belas tahun, dia berada di kamar dengan warna kuning yang dominan, menatap gadis kuning di hadapannya dalam diam, mendengarkan semua ocehannya tanpa perlu mengatakan satu pun.

Sebuah hukum yang berlaku di kamar seorang Kagamine Rin: menyela ucapannya, kau mati.

Karena itulah, Len lebih memilih untuk tidak menutup telinganya dan menutup mulutnya selama percakapan mereka berlangsung.

"Kasane Teto yang itu, Len! Masa kau tidak tahu sih?"

Apakah Len sudah mulai boleh bicara disini? Pemuda pirang itu baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya ketika kalimat lain mulai keluar lagi.

"Kasane! Kau dengar aku kan? Kasane yang itu! Yang itu!"

Len mengangguk pelan. Dia memang tahu siapa Kasane yang dimaksud oleh Rin. Composer lagu favorit Rin sekaligus orang yang menjadi panutan Rin selama tujuh belas tahun lamanya, Kasane Tedd.

"Kasane Tedd maksudmu?"

"Iyalah! Memangnya ada Kasane yang lain?"

Apa gadis itu lupa bahwa dia barusan memberitahu Len tentang Kasane (yang lain) Teto?

Len menatap sepupunya yang manis dalam diam kemudian mengangguk pasrah. "Lalu?"

"Jadi, Teto-chan itu anak Kasane Tedd-sama!" pekik Rin dengan suaranya yang nyaring.

Sekarang, Len harus membuat keputusan singkat untuk mulai menutup telinganya sendiri sebelum pada akhirnya suara Rin mampu melukai dinding gendang telinganya.

"Tapi, kalau begitu, si Teto yang kau maksud ini bukan anak kandung dari Kasane Tedd kan? Seingatku Kasane Tedd belum..."

"Kenapa kau yang jadi sok tahu, Len?"

Len menutup mulutnya lagi. Seharusnya, dia ingat hukum yang berlaku ketika dia berada di dekat Rin.

"Kasane Tedd-sama meninggal lima tahun yang lalu. Dia memang berpisah dengan putri kandungnya sejak Teto-chan kecil."

"Kenapa?"

"Memangnya aku tahu segalanya, Len? Ya, tidaklah! Aku memang fans Kasane Tedd-sama, tapi aku bukan _stalker_ miliknya!"

Len menarik napas panjang, masih mencoba bersabar. "Kau bisa tanya dengan si Teto ini kan?"

"Kau tidak dengar ceritaku dari tadi memangnya?"

Iris biru Len menyipit saat suara nyaring Rin terdengar teralu jelas di gendang telinganya. "Aku dari tadi memang mendengarmu, Rin."

"Aah, Len! Kau itu payah sekali ya! Kujelaskan sekali lagi, Teto-chan itu sama sekali bukan tipe anak yang mau berteman. Semacam anti sosial begitu!"

Len tahu itu. Rin sudah berapa kali mengatakannya tadi. "Iya, aku tahu, Rin. Karena itulah, kenapa kau tidak mencoba terus dan terus hingga si Teto ini mau berteman denganmu?"

"Kau pikir aku muka tembok?"

Sejujurnya, selama tujuh belas tahun ini, Mikagane memang selalu berpikir bahwa Kagamine Rin memang bermuka tembok. "Lantas kau ingin bagaimana, Rin?"

"Kenapa kau selalu banyak bertanya, Len? Kan aku duluan tadi yang bertanya."

Len menghela napas panjang. Dia harus ekstra bersabar dalam hal ini. "Yap. Kau mau bagaimana sekarang?"

"Tetap mendekatinya tentu saja! Kau pikir aku akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengenal Kasane Tedd-sama lebih dalam lagi apa?"

Seharusnya, Len tidak bertanya.**  
><strong>


	5. ketukan simfoni nada

**melodi, ketukan, simfoni nada**

* * *

><p>Kasane Teto tahu, dia dibesarkan dengan berbagai macam simfoni nada dan ketukan berirama. Dia tahu berbagai macam kunci not balok yang mampu membantunya mengetahui berbagai macam hal di dunia ini.<p>

Hanya dengan mendengar satu alunan nada, dia jelas tahu persis mana nada yang sempurna dan mana nada yang sumbang. Karena itulah, dari jarak yang jauh pun, telinga Teto sudah terlatih untuk menangkap suara nada.

Tepat seperti pagi dimana dia datang ke kelasnya pagi-pagi sekali dan melewati ruang musik, suara sumbang itu mulai merasuk ke syaraf pendengarannya, menyadarkannya atas sebuah nada yang dimainkan secara sembarangan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Teto segera meraih kenop pintu dan menariknya hingga terbuka. Sosok pirang yang ada di dalam sana terkejut bukan mainnya dan hampir saja menjatuhkan gitar akustik yang duduk rapi di pangkuannya.

Iris biru itu kembali bertemu dengan iris merah yang melebar marah.

"Nadamu payah sekali! Bisa main gitar nggak sih?"

Kemudian semuanya datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Seolah tanpa emosi. Kemudian diam.

Rin mengerjap pelan saat menghadapi teman sebangkunya itu. Sudahkah Teto bicara? Atau gadis dengan rambut digelung itu ingin diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan lagi percakapan mereka?

Namun, si rambut merah sama sekali tidak berniat melanjutkannya. Gadis itu justru diam sendiri karena teralu syok dengan sikapnya yang teralu tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Teto mengigit bibir bawahnya, menyesali ucapannya barusan. Bukan karena dia mengatakan sesuatu yang kasar, tapi lebih karena dia menyinggung sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan nada.

Nada. Ketukan. Simfoni. Musik.

Dan segalanya mulai berputar lagi di kepala Teto bagaikan kaset rusak.

Alunan lirik lembut yang dibuat khusus untuknya.

Petikan gitar serta alunan melodi klasik mengiringi setiap gambaran yang muncul di kepalanya.

Merah. Lembut. Cinta.

Teto mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan terhuyung mundur ke belakang.

Segalanya yang berhubungan dengan musik adalah hal yang paling dibenci olehnya.

Karena segala hal tentang musik akan menguak emosi terdalam Teto... membuat gambaran itu muncul lagi tanpa bisa dihentikan...

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Teto segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan musik itu meninggalkan si gadis pirang terdiam sendirian disana.

Tapi, bukan Kagamine Rin namanya kalau dia diam saja setelah dibilang seperti itu dan dibiarkan pergi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Rin segera melompat berdiri, meletakkan gitar kuning akustiknya di atas meja, dan berlari menyusul Teto yang tengah menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar.

"Teto-chan!" Suaranya melengking tinggi, beradu dengan dinding sekitarnya, baru kemudian dipantulkan lagi hingga menghasilkan gema. "Apa maksudmu barusan, bodoh?"

Sosok merah itu berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Teto menatap Rin dengan tenang dan ekspresi datarnya yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

Si pirang mengerjap pelan seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di lihatnya. Barusan, di ruangan musik, dia baru saja bertemu dengan Teto yang _berekspresi_, yang mengatakan sesuatu dengan melibatkan emosi, bukannya diam datar tanpa esensi satu pun.

"Hah?" Bibir Rin terbuka tidak percaya. "Kau barusan tadi masuk ke ruangan musik dan mengatakan sesuatu padaku kan?"

Teto balas menatap Rin. "Ya, lalu?"

"Lalu apa yang coba kau katakan tadi?"

"Permainanmu jelek sekali. Pernah coba berhenti main musik? Mungkin itu akan menjadi sebuah langkah terbaik dalam hidupmu." Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, gadis dengan rambut digelung itu berbalik dan menuruni tangga lagi, meninggalkan sosok pirang di belakangnya dengan dahi berkerut.**  
><strong>


	6. persiapan festifal

**persiapan festifal**

* * *

><p>Setiap tahunnya, Akademi Utaunoda akan mengadakan festifal musik. Sebuah perlombaan untuk mencari para pemusik yang terbaik akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat. Dan sudah keharusan bagi semua murid Utaunoda untuk ikut berpartisipasi.<p>

Sama halnya dengan Mikagane Len, salah seorang yang mampu memainkan _bass_ dengan _skill_ yang tidak biasa. Dia mampu memainkan seluruh lagu hanya dalam sekali dengar. Kemampuannya mungkin bisa dikatakan berasal dari gen keluarga Kagamine yang dimiliki oleh Ibunya yang kembar dengan Ayah Kagamine Rin.

Banyak orang yang sudah merekrut Len untuk menjadi anggotanya, tapi kelihatannya sang sepupu sudah membuat perjanjian terlebih dahulu dengannya.

"Kita akan membuat grup untuk festifal musik tahun depan! Kau akan memegang _bass_ sedangkan aku gitar melodi! Masalah siapa yang memainkan _rhytem_, _drum_, dan _vocal_ kita urus nanti!"

Itu adalah ucapan di bulan Januari ketika salju turun dari langit dan Len baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, masih tergulung oleh selimut yang luar biasa tebalnya.

Len memang tidak mengiyakan atau menolak pernyataan Rin saat itu, tapi tentu saja sang gadis yang luar biasa keras kepala itu pasti sudah menetapkan hal itu.

Apapun yang terjadi, Len akan tergabung dalam grup bentukan Rin untuk festifal sekolah bulan April.

Sekarang, minggu terakhir bulan Maret dan gadis berbando putih itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagamine Rin, duduk tepat di hadapan Len, menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kita harus cari _vocalist_ secepatnya."

"Ambil dari anggota paduan suara saja, tapi kurasa kau harus cepat, Rin, kalau tidak mau dapat sisa tentu saja."

"_Aku_? Bukan aku yang harus mencarinya, tapi _kau_!"

Dan akhirnya, Len menghela napas di sisi luar pintu klub paduan suara. Iris biru langitnya menatap koridor sepi di depannya. Seharusnya dia sudah bisa pulang dan membaca komik _Jump_ favoritnya yang baru dia beli kemarin, tapi ini adalah titah Ratu Rin yang harus dia patuhi.

Dan akhirnya Len mengetuk pintu ruangan klub paduan suara dan menemukan geng tiga orang yang terkenal di angkatannya.

Kurokawa Miki, Iroha Nekomura, dan Suzuna Lily. Tiga orang yang selalu bersama sejak mereka pertama kali menginjakkan kaki mereka di Utaunoda. Ketiganya terkenal sebagai maskot dari klub paduan suara, tapi menurut Len, yang memiliki suara paling bagus adalah Miki.

"Hai," sapa Len dengan senyuman gugup. "Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu, Kurokawa-san. Ada waktu?"

"Len mau nembak Miki-chan?"

Len melirih Iroha Nekomura, anak kelas sebelah yang memiliki tubuh mungil dan rambut merah panjang yang selalu dikuncir satu ke belakang. Seluruh penampilannya mengingatkan Len pada karakter kucing, dan bahkan seisi sekolah sudah tahu kalau Iroha memiliki obsesi berlebihan pada hewan mamalia itu.

"Nggak. Aku mau ngajak Kurokawa-san untuk main di satu grup denganku."

"Hee... Jangan gunakan alasan klise seperti itu untuk mendekati seorang gadis, Mikagane-kun!" sahut sosok pirang yang duduk dengan wajah ditutupi majalah mode terbaru. Rambut pirangnya menjuntai ke sisi bahunya sementara tangannya terlipat rapi di depan dadanya.

"Lily-chan! Iroha-chan! Berhentilah menggodaku!"

Si pirang akhirnya menyingkirkan majalah dari wajahnya dan tersenyum jahil pada sahabatnya. Len tahu bahwa sosok Suzuna Lily adalah sosok yang paling mengikuti mode jaman ini. Dia bahkan tidak menggunakan seragam dengan rapi karena menurutnya itu kuno. Sebaliknnya, dia bahkan menambahkan beberapa aksesoris disana-sini, termasuk juga dengan dua tindikan di telinganya.

"Habisnya kau cantik, Miki-chan! Aku yakin setiap orang di dunia ini akan menganggapmu manis!"

Len memutar bola matanya. Dengan kemampuan jeniusnya, dia bisa menebak bahwa obrolan ini tidak akan membawanya kemana pun. "Suzuna-san, aku serius dan kalau kau mau tahu siapa rekanku yang lain, mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan gambaran tentang seseorang yang egois dan keras kepala."

"Kagamine Rin?" Lily berdecih beberapa saat kemudian. "Cewek iblis!"

Iroha tertawa mendengarnya. "Mantan musuhmu!"

Len tentu saja tahu hal itu mengingat Rin hampir selalu memberitahu perkembangan hubungan jeleknya dengan Lily. Sebenarnya penyebab percekcokan mereka tidak pernah selalu jelas, tapi kadang situasi menjadikannya teralu berlebihan.

"Kuharap kau mau mempertimbangkan keputusan untuk menjadi _vocalist_ grup kami, Kurokawa-san!"

"Tentu saja, Mikagane-kun." Miki tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan sangat senang membantu kalian."

"Kau bercanda, Miki!"

Miki segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menggiring Len ke pintu klub. "Aku akan mengatasi hal itu, kau tenang saja, Mikagane-san."

Len bisa melihat wajah cantik teman sekelasnya itu. Miki terlahir sebagai gadis ceria dengan rambut coklat panjang sepinggang. Iris coklatnya selalu terlihat berbinar dengan senyuman lebarnya. Gadis manis yang mampu melelehkan hati siapa pun.

"Ya... terima kasih banyak, Kurokawa-san."

Miki mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menutup pintu klub. Dari luar, Len masih bisa mendengar gerutuan panjang Lily mengenai Rin.

Pemuda pirang itu menghela napas lega. Setidaknya satu masalahnya sudah lewat.

Len kemudian berjalan santai menuju ruang loker sepatu. Sekolah sudah sepi saat itu, jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat satu jam yang lalu. Yang masih ada di sekolah hanyalah anak-anak yang ingin bermain di klubnya.

Ketika Len sudah mengambil sepatu dan siap memasangnya, aktifitasnya terhenti ketika dia melihat salah satu anggota klub membaca yang terdiam di depan loker sepatunya dengan wajah memerah.

Len mengenalnya sebagai Kojima Gumi, teman sekelas Rin yang tidak banyak bicara. Rambut hijaunya terlihat menutupi bagian wajahnya yang memerah entah karena apa. Jemari mungilnya memegang selembar surat dengan amplop berwarna merah muda.

Alis Len naik sebelah. Surat cinta.

Sepertinya musim semi sedang berkembang dimana-mana.

"Len!" teriakan dari sepupunya memecah konsentrasi Len dan membuat sang pemuda pirang mengalihkan matanya dari gadis pendiam itu menuju gadis penuh ocehan.

"Aku dapat _drummer_nya!"

Bagus. Dengan begitu, Len tidak perlu melakukan apapun lagi.

"Dapat _vocal_—hei, Gumi-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Si gadis hijau menoleh dengan cepat dan seketika matanya melebar penuh kepanikan. "Eh—etoo—umm... siang, Rin-san." Dia tersenyum memaksa dan berjalan mundur ke belakang. Suratnya dia masukkan paksa ke dalam saku roknya. "Aku duluan."

Rin hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali bicara pada Len. "Aku dapat Kaito, si ketua klub musik itu."

"Kaito? Shion Kaito? Anak kelas tiga itu?"

"Yap. Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi begitu kukatakan kalau aku Kagamine Rin, anak kelas 2-B, dia langsung setuju. Apa mungkin dia fansku?"

Len memutar bola matanya. "Aku meragukan soal itu."

"Apa?"

"Kurokawa-san bilang dia bersedia menjadi _vocalist_nya. Sekarang tinggal masalah gitar melodinya..."

"Aku sudah dapat!"

"Hah?"

"Kasane Teto yang akan memainkannya!"

Bagus. Apakah Rin sedang mencoba mengaitkan hubungan Ayah-Anak antara Kasane Tedd dan Kasane Teto sebenarnya?

Dan ngomong-ngomong, memangnya Teto mau melakukannya?


	7. kenangan

**kenangan**

* * *

><p>Saat Teto berusia enam tahun, dia ingat Ayahnya memberikannya biola dengan senar-senarnya yang tipis. Setahun setelahnya, sebuah piano besar berwarna putih dengan ukiran emas di bagian atasnya terlihat di pojok kamarnya, kado untuknya. Dan pada usia delapan tahun, Ayahnya mengajarinya segala hal tentang gitar.<p>

Dia mengenal kunci nada gitar, bunyi petikan halusnya, dan lagu ciptaan dari Ayahnya khusus untuknya.

Dengan sukses, Kasane Ted menjadi sosok pelindung bagi Putri kecilnya.

Teto ingat dirinya begitu cinta dengan musik. Seolah hidupnya adalah musik. Setiap nada dalam ketukannya bagaikan warna yang menghiasi pelangi hidupnya.

Setidaknya itu dulu... sebelum merah kemudian mengaburkan segalanya.

Ketika Ayahnya berbalik meninggalkannya untuk menetapi karirnya sebagai pemusik, Teto mulai dijauhkan. Jarak antara mereka berdua perlahan mulai melebar, membuat gadis merah itu mempertanyakan satu hal: _apakah musik jauh lebih penting daripada _aku_?_

Kenyataan bahwa Kasane Ted memang memilih musik daripada keluarganya benar-benar memukul mundur Teto. Gadis itu membenci segala hal tentang musik selain... tentu saja—termasuk Ayahnya sendiri.

Jadi, ketika tahu Utaunoda—sekolahnya sekarang—akan mengadakan festifal musik tahunan, seketika saja Teto merasa muak. Dia bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan memainkan bahkan mendengar alunan nada sekalipun!

Karena itulah, wajar jika Teto mencibir Rin saat si pirang teman sebelah bangkunya itu mengajaknya untuk bermain di grup bandnya.

"Pasti kau bisa main musik, Teto-chan!"

Dan sejak kapan mereka sudah sedekat itu untuk saling memanggil nama kecilnya?

"Nggak!"

"Bohong!"

"Aku memang tidak wajib untuk mengatakan kejujuran padamu kan?"

"Kita kan teman?"

_Sejak kapan?_

"Dan aku butuh bantuanmu dalam pembuatan _band_ku."

_Apa hubungannya denganku?_

"Kita kekurangan pemusik. Melodi. Kau bisa memainkan apa saja?"

Teto hanya diam.

"Biola?"

Masih diam.

"Piano?"

Masih diam.

"_Keyboard_?"

Masih diam.

"_Flute_?"

Masih diam.

"_Contrabass_"

Bahkan alat musik itu lebih besar daripada tubuh Teto sendiri.

"Aah... Gitar ya? Pasti kau bisa memainkan gitar! Tentu saja! Kasane Ted—"

Suara gebrakan meja. Teto berdiri dari tempatnya dan menatap Rin tajam. Mulutnya akhirnya membuka juga. "Diam, _bodoh_! Siapa peduli aku bisa main alat musik apa!"

"Aku peduli!" tukas Rin cepat, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan reaksi keras yang diberikan Teto barusan.

"Iya, lalu?"

"Lalu aku ingin mengajakmu."

"Memangnya aku mau?"

"Sudah pasti mau kan? Memangnya tidak?"

Teto menatap Rin dengan sebal. "Dengar ya, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dalam grup musik konyolmu itu."

"Kenapa?"

Oh, apakah Teto harus mengatakan alasannya?!

"Dengar, Kagamine-san—"

"Rin!" potong Rin cepat. Mata birunya menatap Teto dengan serius. "Kita sudah sepakat untuk saling memanggil nama kecil kan?"

_Oh, demi Tuhan, memangnya kapan Teto membuat kesepakatan itu sebenarnya?_

"Kau terjebak dalam delusi tingkat atas yang sungguh parah, Kagamine-san!" Teto mendengus dan beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Aku serius, Teto-chan!" Rin menarik tangan gadis dengan rambut merah bergelung itu. "Aku benar-benar serius."

Teto menarik paksa tangannya. "Siapa peduli soal keseriusanmu?! Aku tidak akan mau bermain musik lagi terutama dengan orang sepertimu!" Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Teto berjalan pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Rin yang duduk termenung.


End file.
